Love in the Limelight
by RikoJasmine
Summary: After Yusei Fudo's startling victory over Jack Atlas at the Fortune Cup Tournament, the media becomes smitten with the idea that the two are a couple. Yusei is exasperated. Jack is amused. Jack/Fem!Yusei.
1. Channel Sharks

_Author's Note:_ [A companion fic for my fanart _Duel Royalty_, found here: rikojasmine. deviantart #/ d5pz2l5 , just remove the spaces.]

… I don't know what happened. This was supposed to be a silly, short little one-shot.

Now it jumps around from angst to humor to touchy-feely stuff to humor and back to angst and it's so much longer than I wanted it to be and I don't know where I lost control of my life. ;_;

So, for the sake of my waning sanity, I have decided to post it in segments.

Hope you like it!

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

**Love in the Limelight**

Summary: After Yusei Fudo's startling victory over Jack Atlas at the Fortune Cup Tournament, the media becomes smitten with the idea that the two are a couple. Yusei is exasperated. Jack is amused. Jack/Fem!Yusei.

Rating: T

Warnings: AU, genderbending, possible OOC-ness, slight crack, assorted butchering of canon

Additional Notes: For this fanfiction, the Signers and supernatural elements are absent. For example, Goodwin in this is just a businessman who knows how to invest in the Dueling industry and takes on Jack because he knows he's profitable. Things like that.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 1:** Channel Sharks

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

"This is Jack Atlas' room, isn't it?"

"Um, Mr. Atlas is still recovering and isn't taking visitors right now…"

"It's alright, Mina." Jack's voice is slightly scratchy, but it's still audible through the door of his hospital room. "Let her in."

The blue-haired woman seems hesitant, but she stands aside and allows Yusei entrance. Yusei nods to her and steps into the room, and she quickly spots Jack leaning against the headboard of his bed with his right arm set in a sling. He glances at her with an unreadable expression and then at Mina, who has followed Yusei into the room and is standing in the doorway.

He says, "I want to talk to Yusei alone," and Mina doesn't look happy about it, but she exits anyway. The door clicks shut behind her before Jack turns his gaze back to Yusei. His eyes are angry as he demands, "What do you want? Come to lord your new title over me while I'm at my lowest? You want to rub it in?"

Yusei just looks at him before shaking her head. "No," she says. Her voice is level and calm. "I wanted to check on you."

"What?" Jack scowls as she pulls up a chair from a nearby desk and sets it beside his bed. She sits down as he drawls, "Could it be that you were _worried_ about me, Yusei?"

She gives him a pointed look and replies, "Of course I was. I saw you crash right in front of me, Jack. I wanted to know that you were okay."

Jack's eyes widen at this, but he swiftly glances to the television and clicks it on with the remote at his side. Yusei gazes at him—he can feel her eyes scanning his face, roaming over his injuries—and he finds himself flinching slightly when she lets out a tired sigh. In his peripheral vision, he sees her rub the heel of her palm against her temple.

"… I know. I know I shouldn't be worried about you. You've done enough for me not to give a damn about you," she says quietly and despite himself, Jack flinches again. Her eyes settle on his face as she continues, "But despite all that, you're still my friend, Jack. You might not feel the same way, but that's the truth I've come to accept. Yes, you've done terrible things; yes, you're selfish; and, yeah, you're an asshole. We all know that. But you're still my friend, Jack, and I just wanted you to know that… and to make sure you were alright. That's all."

Jack's head spins, but he manages to scoff. "You came all this way just to say _that_?" he asks, disbelieving. His voice lowers as he mutters, "What a waste of time…"

"That's all," Yusei says simply, and she still isn't angry in the least. It pisses him off.

He doesn't reply, outwardly fuming and inwardly mulling her words about in his head, and Yusei doesn't say anything more. She silently joins him in watching the television.

The news is on. The reporter, a woman with blond hair in ringlets, is standing in front of the hospital where Jack and Yusei currently are. Behind her is a massive crowd of reporters and camera people, all attempting to get past the line of security to get inside.

"_This is Angela Raines reporting for Daily Duel news._ _We're here at Domino General Hospital with an update!_ _The new Duel Queen, Yusei Fudo, was spotted only minutes ago entering the hospital, where former champion Jack Atlas is currently recovering from his gruesome crash in the Fortune Cup Tournament finals…_"

"And here I thought no one saw me," Yusei murmurs. Jack glances at her, and he watches as she brushes a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "No one was here earlier. They're certainly quick on the uptake, aren't they?"

Jack doesn't say anything. The reporter continues, "_The question now is this: why is Miss Fudo visiting the fallen King? Is it to gloat over her victory? Or perhaps…_" She pauses and leans in closer to the screen, an eyebrow arched dramatically upwards. _"… It's something more personal? Could she be checking in on Jack's condition? Is it possible that there could be a secret romance going on behind the scenes? Well—_"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Yusei says flatly. Despite his mood, Jack snorts.

"They've been trying to pair me up with someone for _ages_," he tells Yusei. He glances at her and smirks. "Looks like they've found a new candidate to work with."

Yusei actually looks horrified, and Jack does all he can to bite back his laughter.

"_Oh, what's this? Folks, we have actual confirmation that Duel Queen Yusei Fudo is, in fact, visiting Jack Atlas; she was recently seen to have been permitted into his room! Is it true, then, that there are deeper feelings between them than just the bitter rivalry shown at the Fortune Cup Tournament? The tension is high, ladies and gentlemen, for us and likely for them as well, and only time will tell if these rumors are true! We will continue to wait outside Domino General for more information…_"

Beside him, Yusei groans and tiredly runs a hand over her face. Jack watches as she stands up and makes her way to the window.

"Well, looks like leaving won't be easy," she says with a displeased frown, pushing back the curtain and peering outside. She makes a face at the amount of people waiting at the hospital entrance, and she murmurs, "I'm just glad I got here before the paparazzi did. I suppose the problem now is getting out…"

Neither of them say anything for a while, but eventually Jack asks, "Are you going to hide out here, then?"

Yusei turns back to him and sighs again. "I suppose I've got no choice unless I want to be mobbed," she says as she sits back down at his bedside. They look at each other for a moment, but they quickly break the gaze and glance back at the television.

The news channel is still being featured—reporters are still going on about "_a rumored romance between the former King and the newly crowned Queen_"—and Yusei leans over Jack to grab the remote from the table on his other side. She looks at the remote and then at him.

"Is there anything _else_ to watch?" she asks, and Jack feels his mouth twitch upwards at her exasperated expression.

"Channel surf, Fudo," he tells her. "You'll find _something_ to stimulate your little mind, surely."

Yusei punches him (gently) on the shoulder and begins abusing the Channel Up button on the remote. Jack tells her to stop whenever a children's show comes on, but she ignores him and keeps going. When she stops on a channel that she finds even slightly interesting, he makes multiple and often inappropriate comments until she tells him to shut up.

Jack can tell she's holding back a smile. He settles back into his pillows, and he finds it to be more comfortable than before.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: To be updated soon! I've got about 8.6k words of this supposed-to-be oneshot already written, so I'll be able to post regularly for a while. Not sure how much time I should put between each update, though…

Please leave a review; they're very encouraging! Thank you for reading!


	2. Reporter Reporting

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 2:** Reporter Reporting

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

It's a few days later. The red carpet preview for Jack's movie, _Atlas Rising_, is currently on T.V., and Jack asks Mina to leave them alone again. His handler glances at him and Yusei with suspicion, but despite whatever protests she might have, she still leaves.

Yusei, who manages to leave the hospital in the early hours of the morning to retrieve clothes and snacks—and ramen, in Jack's case, as he can't stand the hospital food—is dressed differently today. She's wearing a red sweater and white shorts (borrowed, she tells him) and Jack finds himself actually liking the change. He refuses to say anything about it, though.

She has her legs crossed and is watching the movie preview with her chin resting in one hand. She turns to him with a raised eyebrow and asks, "_Atlas Rising_? Who's idea was that?"

"Goodwin's," Jack responds with a grimace as the man himself appears on the screen and welcomes the audience with a flourish. "… It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Yusei doesn't hassle him about it, instead giving a conceding tilt of her head and going back to watching the preview. As Goodwin speaks, Jack eases his way out of bed; he's recovered enough, and it's just his arm that is still a problem.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you: what is a king? What qualities does a king possess? What does it take to make it to the top? All these questions shall be answered in _Atlas Rising_, the cinematic documentation of Jack Atlas' ascension into glory…_"

Jack comes to stand beside Yusei, who looks up at him from her seat and smiles.

"You're looking better," she says, and he nods.

He begins, "I _feel _better—," but he's interrupted when a voice from the television exclaims, "_Excuse me, Director Goodwin! The narration for the preview just said that Jack Atlas was born in the Tops; it's a bit odd, isn't it? Did you not know that Mr. Atlas was born in the Satellite, like current champion Yusei Fudo?_"

Jack freezes, and Yusei looks at the television with wide eyes. The crowd bursts into a flurry of questions and exclamations as Goodwin refuses to answer and leaves the room without further comment, only telling them to enjoy the film.

"Jack?" Yusei asks concernedly. She stands up and comes around to his front, looking up at him. "Jack, it doesn't matter where you're from. It doesn't matter if they know—"

"It means _everything_, Yusei!" he bursts angrily. She doesn't back away, instead taking him by the arms and holding him steady as his shoulders shake and his hands clench into fists. He bares his teeth and hisses, "You don't know what this means. You can't _fathom_ what this will do to me, what it's _already_ done! I'm finished, Yusei; everything I've ever done, all that I've accomplished… It's gone, all because of the fucking Satellite!"

Jack pulls away from her, running his a hand through his already tousled hair. His fingers are trembling, and it has nothing to do with his incomplete recovery.

"You don't understand," he says to her. "You could never understand…"

He can feel Yusei staring at him, and her gaze is heavy. Eventually, she asks in a steady tone, "You blame me for this, don't you? I'll leave, if you want."

Jack contemplates this for a moment, but he shakes his head. He looks at her; she's staring at him with that immeasurable blue-eyed gaze, and Jack knows what he wants to do.

"No," he responds with resolution. "We're both leaving. I'm not staying in here another moment."

Yusei blinks, apparently not having anticipated this answer. "Shouldn't we find Mina and—?"

"No," Jack interrupts. He grabs Yusei by the hand and storms out the door, and they're gone.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

Carly Carmine stares owlishly into the park, completely disbelieving of her luck.

There, sitting together on a bench near the looking pool with absolutely no one else around, is Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo. Yusei is dressed differently from the pictures in the news—her flaring black and gold hair is telltale enough—while Jack is sporting his usual Turbo Dueling uniform with a cast adorning his arm.

They don't even look like they're _trying _to hide, but there are no reporters or even passerby in the park. Their backs are to her; Jack's uninjured arm rests across the top of the bench and curls just slightly around Yusei, and their heads are leaned towards each other. They seem to be having a conversation, although their faces are so close together that they easily could have been kissing as well.

Carly, remembering the recent rumors that they might be dating, fumbles with her camera and nearly drops it before snapping a quick picture of them.

She wants desperately to ask for an interview to go with the photo, but a part of her feels guilty. They seem to be having an intimate moment, and she doesn't really want to disturb them...

"_C'mon, Carly!_" her inner voice urges. "_You're a reporter! You'll never get the scoop of a lifetime if you're not brave enough to even take the plunge!_"

At this, she pulls out her fortune deck, murmuring, "Just to be sure…"

She draws Fortune Fairy Hu. "_Drawing this card means your fortune today is 'Not too Bad',_" the card says.

"Not too bad," Carly repeats to herself, nodding determinedly. "I can work with that!"

Enthused, she glances back to the bench where Jack and Yusei are situated only to discover it empty.

"_What_? Where'd they go?" she yelps. "They were there just a second ago—!"

Carly looks around frantically and quickly spots the two Duelists walking along the looking pool together, still deep in conversation. They're heading towards the exit.

"_Wait!_" she cries out, running down the steps towards them. "_Wait_, Jack! Yusei! Excuse me!"

They simultaneously glance over their shoulders at her outburst. Jack takes one look at her and starts walking faster, but Yusei grabs his uninjured arm and forces him to wait. He glares at her and seems annoyed, but she shoots him a _look_ and he allows her to keep him still. With this, Carly manages to catch up to them quickly.

The reporter comes to a stop in front of them, leaning down to put her hands on her knees as she pants. She gets her breath back and stands upright again.

Jack doesn't seem impressed. Yusei is looking at her with wary hesitation, but she's not hostile. Carly hopes that this is a good sign.

"I-I, um…" she mumbles, suddenly struck with the realization that _Jack Atlas_ and _Yusei Fudo_ are right in front of her. "I-I was, uh, w-wondering if, um—"

"Just spit it out already," Jack says, annoyance evident in his voice. "I don't have time for this bull—"

"_Jack_," Yusei interrupts. "The least we can do is hear her out, okay?" As Jack grumbles, the Duel Queen turns to Carly and says kindly, "Now, did you need our help with something?"

Encouraged, Carly exclaims, "Y-yeah!" She fishes out her camcorder from her shoulder bag and says, "I-I'm Carly Carmine, and… Um, you see, I work for a n-newspaper, and I really, _really_ need a story for the front page! A-actually, my boss said I'm gonna be f-fired if I don't come back with something good..." She laughs nervously as Jack and Yusei exchange glances. "So, um… W-would it be too much trouble to ask you two for a quick interview?"

"Yes," Jack immediately says with a scowl. He turns to leave, and Carly's heart falls.

Yusei reaches out and stops him again. He looks back at her with obvious irritation.

"Yusei, you can't _seriously_—"

"Wait, Jack, let's think about this," she responds. She glances between him and Carly for a moment before saying, "The media's going to come after us one way or another, right? We might as well get it out _now_, while no one else is around. After this, we'll find somewhere to hide out before the rush, okay? And besides…"

She goes up to Jack and turns him towards Carly, who is staring at them with wide eyes behind her glasses.

"… She said she's going to be _fired_, Jack," Yusei continues. Her tone is gentle, and it has his attention. "Shouldn't we help her? Out of all of us, _you_ know how important a career is, right? We were just talking about it…"

Jack stares at her, conflicted. Eventually, he throws his free hand up in the air and says with exasperation, "Fine! _Fine_, whatever, let's do it… But I'm blaming you if this turns out badly."

Yusei only nods. Carly looks at the pair with sparkling, grateful eyes, and in that moment, the young reporter thanks the heavens for Yusei Fudo.

They're soon situated back at the bench by the pool, and there is still no one else around. Carly inwardly squeals with glee at her luck as she sets up her tripod.

"_Today is a lot better than 'Not too Bad'!_" she thinks, looking through the lens to see Jack fussing with Yusei's hair—"Geez, do you even _use _conditioner? You look like a mess, here, lemme just…"—and she just swats his hands away.

Carly giggles and notes that they really do look like a couple. Soon enough, she has all her equipment set up, and she says to them, "Alright, are we ready? Here we go!"

She presses the record button.

"This is Reporter Carly Carmine for a special, exclusive interview in Domino Park!" she says, mentally applauding herself for not stuttering. "We're here with former Dueling champion, Jack Atlas, and current Duel Queen, Yusei Fudo!"

The two Duelists look professional. Jack's earlier annoyance is nowhere to be found; he's smirking at the camera and has his head held high with confidence despite his injured arm. Yusei sits peacefully at his side, unsmiling but calm.

They look so _cool_, and it fuels Carly's burning enthusiasm tenfold.

"First off: Miss Fudo, congratulations on your victory at the Fortune Cup!" she says. "It was very exciting, and I watched with bated breath at every moment!"

Yusei gives a small smile and nods. "Thank you."

Carly turns to Jack. "And Mr. Atlas, how has your recovery been going? You gave us a nasty fright with your accident at the end of the duel! Your fans have been very worried about you."

"I'm fine," the former King replies. He is clearly experienced with interviews; he tilts his head just so and the natural light hits his best features. He smiles charmingly and says, "I've been recovering well and swiftly. They don't need to worry; I can get through anything."

"Wonderful!" Carly exclaims, and she's internally weeping at just how well this is going. Mr. Pitts will just be _begging_ to keep her! Maybe she'll get a promotion? Grinning at these thoughts, she continues, "So, Yusei, Jack, here's the question that's been on everyone's minds: are you two dating?"

With the same amount of confidence, Yusei says, "No," just as Jack says, "Yes."

They look at each other. Yusei is incredulous; Jack is expectant.

Yusei tries again. "No, we're not."

Jack puts an arm around her and counters, "Yes, we are."

She looks sharply at him, frowning. "_We're not dating_," she whispers heatedly, and it's audible to the camera.

"Well, _I _say we are," Jack replies, not bothering to lower his voice. "Why not? You said earlier that you don't have a problem with me anymore. I don't see any drawbacks here."

"_Jack_—"

"Yusei, c'mon—"

To Carly's complete astonishment, they start bickering. They completely forget about her and the camera and instead argue about whether they're dating or not.

"Jack, you can't be serious—"

"Why would I joke about this? Look, we—"

"I don't see why you're so set on us being—"

"It's simple! I—"

As they continue to quarrel, Carly sighs and turns off the camcorder for now.

She should've expected something like this to happen. It was way too good to be _this _easy.

The reporter settles down on the ground and watches the Duel King and Queen bicker. Neither of them seem willing to back down.

"This might take a while," she mumbles to herself, adjusting her glasses.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N:** There's actually a lot more Carly in this story than I intended… She's mentioned at least once in every section from here on out, I think. XD

Ah, well, thank you for reading! :D


	3. Public Figures

_Author's Note:_ A warning for a bit of OOC-ness this chapter. It's mostly just Jack being silly, though.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 3: **Public Figures

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

In the end, it's a no. It's about two months later, but Jack is still persistent about them dating; his unexpected interest in a relationship with Yusei both confuses and disturbs her.

For now, Yusei and her friends have taken refuge in Leo and Luna's flat in the Tops—"What Mom and Dad won't know won't hurt 'em!" Leo had exclaimed, just happy to have friends over—but the others have been uneasy with Jack's sudden presence in the group and have retreated for the time being. They are currently out getting lunch, while Yusei and Jack remain in the flat to avoid the press.

The paparazzi have been aggressive lately. After Carly Carmine's interview hit the front page of the newspapers, they've been grasping and clawing to be the next to get any information at all about the Duelists' relationship.

The media has calmed down about Jack's apparent status as a Satellite-born, though. It's both humorous and frustrating how they seem to be much more interested in his apparent romance with Yusei.

Meanwhile, the two are satisfied with the article that was released. While not being particularly revealing about either of their personal lives, it had been accurate, interesting, and did not skew any of their words—something Yusei had been worried about. Because of this, they have kept contact with Carly via Internet.

They have her phone number, too. After the article's success, Yusei asks Jack about possibly making Carly their go-to reporter. Jack considers it seriously before agreeing.

She might not be the most professional reporter out there, but Carly has an agreeable personality and actively avoids questions that make them uncomfortable, and the quotes they give her are never misconstrued in any way. They like her.

So it is a shocked and ecstatic Carly Carmine that gets a call from Duel Queen Yusei Fudo, saying that she and Jack have decided that Carly will be their main reporter. She thanks them over and over, and they know they've done the right thing.

Currently, Yusei sits on the couch with her laptop and is scrolling through Carly's blog, which has exploded with activity since the interview. Every once in a while, she will send the girl photos along with stories to write about; they're usually nothing ground-breaking, just daily doings and recaps of duels they've participated in, but Carly is thankful all the same.

Anybody who wants to read about Jack and Yusei's lives knows automatically to go to Carly Carmine's online blog. She's grown to be very successful, and Yusei is happy for her.

"Are you _serious_?"

Yusei glances up from her laptop at Jack, who is standing in front of Leo's Duel shrine.

"Don't be freaked out by it," Yusei says to him, turning her attention back to the blog. "You know Leo idolizes you."

"It's not that," she hears Jack reply. His boots tap against the polished wood-paneled floors as he approaches the sofa where Yusei is situated. "It's just… I know they make action figures of _me_, but I didn't know they already had ones of_ you_."

That gets Yusei's attention. She looks back up at Jack, and he's standing in front of her with an armful of action figures. It's an odd sight already, but it only grows odder as she examines each figurine. There's ones of Jack and Red Dragon Archfiend, as well as ones of Yusei's monsters—specifically Quillbolt Hedgehog, Sonic Chick, Junk Warrior, and Stardust Dragon.

And, as promised, there's also one of Yusei. The real Yusei stares at it for a long time before going back to scrolling on the blog.

Jack doesn't seem to be satisfied with that reaction. He plops down next to her on the sofa and begins placing the action figures around her as she browses.

Soon enough, Junk Warrior is perched atop her head, Sonic Chick is pecking at the keyboard of her laptop, and Quillbolt Hedgehog is balancing precariously on the back of her typing hand. Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend, meanwhile, have been placed in her lap and seem to be cuddling.

Yusei doesn't react. She keeps a straight face even as Jack wraps an arm—now fully healed—around her shoulders, and she's suddenly eye-to-eye with the action figure version of herself. She glances at Jack, who has the figurine of himself in his other hand. He's slowly bringing the two action figures together, and Yusei suddenly knows what he's about to do.

"Jack, no," she says, and he just grins at her.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

Later, Carly opens one of her blog messages and sees a photo of Yusei covered in little figurines of her monsters with Jack practically draped over her, holding action figures of her and himself and making them kiss. At the same time, he's puckering his lips at an unfazed Yusei, who is staring determinedly at her laptop screen and is not even looking at him.

The message typed underneath the picture simply says, "_He is a child_," and Carly laughs.

She posts the picture to her blog soon after, and it gets thousands and thousands of hits. Among the most popular comments left by visitors are "_perfect people_," "_I ship this so hard_," and "_omfg this is the cutest thing ever_."

Yusei checks the blog again later that night, and she suddenly realizes that she and Jack have gone viral. She half-mindedly wonders if she should've punched him instead.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: Oh, Jack… XD

Thanks for reading!


	4. The Bridge that Bonds

_Author's Note:_ And here comes the touchy-feely chapter amidst all the silliness and shenanigans.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 4:** The Bridge that Bonds

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

As Jack and Yusei's popularity skyrockets, Yusei gets the idea to use their influence for a good cause. She misses her friends in the Satellite—she mentions them in interviews at times, and the audience reactions have increasingly contained less disdain and more sympathy as time passes—and she knows that she must do _something_ for them.

She tells Jack of her idea. Together, they go to Rex Goodwin and propose connecting the Satellite with New Domino. For some reason, Goodwin looks nostalgic as they speak, but he readily agrees. He tells them of an unfinished bridge meant to connect the two sects, and they know exactly what bridge he speaks of.

Growing up in the Satellite, all the children know of it. As Jack breaks out into a retelling of the legend, Goodwin smiles and looks a little sad.

So, funded by Goodwin, Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas campaign together to publicize the building of a bridge to connect the city with the Satellite. Of course, in the beginning, they are met with all sorts of opposition and ridicule; however, there comes an unexpected, vast number more that rally to support them as the campaign progresses and evolves into something bigger than anyone ever anticipated. After months of having the two most popular people in New Domino assemble their enthusiastic fans and explain just how much people's lives with change for the better, their efforts come into fruition.

The movement gains steam. Donations and heartfelt support comes pouring in, and it is more than either of them had ever hoped for.

It takes some time for the bridge to be completed, but in the end, it's beautiful. Jack and Yusei are present at the grand opening, standing along the sidelines with their Duel Runners; Jack has an arm around Yusei's shoulders, and for once she doesn't protest. Nearby, Carly is perched atop the hood of her car to see above the massive crowd gathered at the mouth of the bridge, her camera at the ready.

Everyone watches as the ribbon is cut and Director Goodwin delivers a final speech.

"_And with this, the Daedalus Bridge is officially open! Never again will our city be separated by an ocean of discrimination and plutocracy; the past is behind us! After all these years, New Domino and the Satellite meet as friends and comrades, together once more as it was meant to be from the very beginning. My friends, Domino City is reunited at last! From today and into the future, our city and its people are one!_"

The crowd gathered at the bridge gives a loud, enthusiastic round of applause as Goodwin steps down from the podium. Cameras are flashing and people are cheering as the director waves at the crowd and shakes many, many hands. He eventually comes to approach Jack and Yusei.

"This is all thanks to you two," he tells them.

"Eh, no big deal," Jack supplies with a nonchalant shrug. "Helping end years of segregation will be towards the bottom of my list of lifetime achievements, I assure you."

"Idiot," Yusei says. "This is the best thing you've ever done—what _we've_ ever done. Don't play it down."

She elbows him in the ribs, but she's smiling. Jack just grins back at her.

Goodwin looks at them with a warm expression. With a dramatic swooping motion, he gestures to them and then to the far end of the bridge, asking, "Would you care to do the honors?"

The two Duelists exchange a glance of sparking enthusiasm and quickly mount their bikes. Jack's engine rumbles to life, but before Yusei switches on her Runner, Goodwin stops her for a moment and just says in a soft voice, "Your parents would have been proud of you."

When the events of the day are done and they return to Goodwin's skyscraper for a celebratory dinner with the Director, a shocked Yusei will discover that Rex Goodwin is her godfather.

But, for now, she just smiles at him and says, "Thank you," without putting much thought into it. Perhaps it's the disorientating camera flashes, the excitement from being one of the first people to ever cross the Daedalus Bridge, or the happiness from knowing that she'll soon see her friends again that keeps her from realizing the impact of his words, but Goodwin only smiles and nods in reply. He backs away from the Runners without saying anything more.

Jack beside her is ready to go. Yusei throws on her helmet and revs up her engine, and they take off.

The next day, the newspapers are plastered with photos of the event, many featuring horizon shots of the Daedalus Bridge, architecture layouts, and Director Goodwin. There is also a picture of the Wheel of Fortune and the Yusei Go driving side-by-side towards the end of the bridge, but nothing more than that.

Meanwhile, on Carly Carmine's blog, the photos lining the article documenting the event are mostly of grinning, laughing Satellite residents of all ages. A pair of young, scrappy brothers has their arms around each other's shoulders and both throw the camera an enthusiastic thumbs-up each; a group of adults—some with criminal marks, some without—look across the bridge with smiles on their faces and hope in their eyes; a withered but beaming old woman holds her tiny grandchildren close as they giggle and wave at the camera.

The picture with the most hits, however, is of Yusei Fudo embracing a young red-headed boy who has leapt into her arms. The boy is sobbing into her jacket and has his arms tight around her, while Yusei is pressing a kiss into his wild red curls. She is smiling.

At the same time, they are surrounded by friends and cheering Satellites. Standing alongside them is Jack Atlas, who—in his pristine white Turbo uniform—looks so out of place but at the same time doesn't. He stands side-by-side with the Satellites and doesn't recoil from their grimy clothes or their golden criminal marks; he looks at Yusei and the boy in her arms with the same smile on his face as the celebrating people around him.

Every person in each photo holds such optimism and happiness. Each image holds a great power, so much more than the impersonal, monotonous articles published by the newspapers whose reporters documented only the opening of a new bridge and not the people whose lives are changed forever because of it.

Much later, Carly Carmine will win an award for her article "_The Bridge that Bonds_" for its striking imagery and heartfelt message of anti-discrimination and human unity, but she doesn't know that yet.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

Soon after the opening of the Daedalus Bridge, Goodwin holds a press conference and announces that an international dueling tournament will be held to celebrate the Satellite and New Domino City's reunification.

"_From all walks of life, from every corner of this wondrous Earth_," he'd said, "_all are welcome at the World Racing Grand Prix! Let us celebrate our unity worldwide and come together in the Duel event of a lifetime!_"

As they watch from a television in the recently moved-into Poppo Time, Jack immediately turns to Yusei and tells her that they will participate. Yusei sighs but agrees, leaving to call up a few of their friends to see if they're interested in forming a Duel team.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: It's been a longtime headcanon of mine that Goodwin is actually Yusei's godfather. Just a little something I decided to throw in there. :D

Next time is the pre-WRGP party! That'll be fun, won't it? XD

Thanks for reading!


	5. Competition

_Author's Note:_ You guys remember Andre from Team Unicorn? Uh, well, I never watched past the Dark Signer Arc, so I have no idea what he's like besides what the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia can tell me.

Thus, I made up my own persona for him. Hope you don't mind.

... This chapter was ridiculously fun to write. Like, seriously. Hope you like it as much as I did making it.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 5:** Competition

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

The night of the pre-WRGP party, Yusei hopes that Jack won't make a scene. Of course, it's a bit too much to ask for.

"Jack, you look ridiculous. What on earth are you wearing?"

Jack frowns at Yusei, turning from side to side and looking down at himself. "You don't like it?" he asks, sounding mildly offended.

She pinches the bridge of her nose as Crow interjects, "Jack, there's a damn _feather _on your hat. Do you seriously see nothing wrong here?"

"Nothing at all. I look great and I know it," Jack replies confidently, brushing invisible dust from his ornate coat and adjusting his already-straight collar. He notices Carly in a corner of the room with her camera angled in their direction, and he smirks for a quick picture before turning back to Crow and saying nonchalantly, "You're jealous, I know. That's alright; it's only natural to be jealous of me."

The rest of Team 5D's is a mix of exasperated and amused. Leo and Luna don't seem to know what to make of the scene, while Akiza leans over and pats Yusei sympathetically on the shoulder. Yusei sighs and gives her a grateful look.

A sudden clamor of voices and snapping cameras emerges from the entrance of the Party Hall, and everyone knows that the paparazzi have finally descended upon the pre-WRGP bash. Jack perks up at their arrival and automatically reaches out towards Yusei.

"Come along, my Queen, the peasants are here to admire us," he says, but Yusei swiftly dodges his arm and backs away.

"Oh no, not this time, Jack," she tells him with a wary look. "I'm not going to be spotted with you dressed like that."

"Why not?" This time, he actually sounds a little hurt, but it's hard to tell if it's feigned or not. "They'll love a picture of us all dressed up."

"I bet they would," she agrees, but she just gestures dismissively towards the approaching mob. "Go on and play, Jack. Have fun."

"... I'll get you later, Fudo. Expect it," Jack vows before striding towards the paparazzi without fear, his arms spread wide. The team can hear him exclaim, "Welcome, friends, to the pre-WRGP gala! I'm Jack Atlas, but I'm sure you already knew that—" before his voice is drowned out by the inevitable clamor of exclamations and questions, reporters shoving microphones and voice recorders in his face as camera people completely surround him. They can't even see him anymore.

Before the paparazzi can spot them as well, 5D's retreats to one of the less-populated party rooms and settles down in a corner booth obstructed by curtains and streamers. It seems safe enough to hide in for the time being, so the group allows themselves to wind down and relax.

"You guys do this _all_ the time?" Crow groans, fiddling with the collar of his button-up before folding his arms atop their satin-covered table. "I feel ridiculous in these church clothes, and it looked like those guys just swallowed Jack whole. Think he'll come out in one piece, or should we start betting on which limb will be torn off first?"

"Ooh, they totally go for the arm!" Leo pipes up, only for his sister to punch him on said appendage. "_Ow_! Luna...!"

"Don't be dumb, Leo."

"Jack will be fine," Yusei assures the group. "If anything, he's completely in his element; he's probably feeling right at home."

"You really didn't want to get interviewed with him? The reporters are probably asking after you right now," Akiza mentions, and Yusei shakes her head.

"The media is Jack's thing, not mine," she says. She subconsciously plays with a bracelet Akiza let her borrow as she continues, "They're too loud. Too nosy. I like having my peace."

Crow snorts. "I could never imagine you willingly sacrificing yourself to _that_ mess," he says before making a face. "Like hell I'd ever fu—"

Akiza, the nearest to Crow, jabs him in the side with her elbow and whispers, "_Kids_," to which he quietly replies, "_Ah, right_." Leo pouts at them while Luna pretends to have heard nothing.

Yusei leans back in her seat and sighs again. She's been doing a lot of sighing since being reunited with Jack, she's noticed. She then murmurs, "... Sometimes I wonder why it had to be _Jack_ that I'm rumored to be dating."

"Well, that's…" Akiza begins to say, but she trails off after spotting something just over Yusei's shoulder. The rest of the team is staring, too, and they look rather surprised. "... Oh."

Yusei frowns, asking, "What's wrong?" before turning around as well.

A well-dressed man with red hair and a fitted waistcoat has come up to their table. He smiles at them genially.

"Hello," he greets with a noticeable Spanish accent. "I apologize for interrupting you all, but I wished to introduce myself: my name is Andre. I'm with Team Unicorn, from Spain."

"Welcome to New Domino, Andre. We're Team 5D's," Yusei says to him, allowing a small smile to form on her lips as she stands up and introduces her teammates. "This is Crow, Luna, Leo, and Akiza. Jack Atlas is with us, too, but he's..."

"... kind of preoccupied at the moment," Crow finishes, and Andre laughs.

"Oh, yes, I noticed when I came in," he says before adding, "Mr. Atlas is quite photogenic, yes?"

Crow snorts at this. He and Andre share a look of amusement before the Spaniard turns back to Yusei.

"And, of course, I know who you are," he tells her, but Yusei puts out her hand anyway.

"Yusei Fudo," she introduces herself.

When he takes her hand, she's fully expecting him to simply shake it, but she's completely taken off-guard when he brings it to his lips and presses a kiss against her knuckles instead.

"The radiant Duel Queen hailing from the slums, yes," Andre replies, holding her hand for a moment longer before allowing it to slip through his fingers. He smiles warmly at her. "I have heard much about you. You are an inspiration, truly."

"… Thank you," Yusei responds in a voice that's much softer than she expects, and she can feel her team's eyes on her. She just knows that Crow is holding back from laughing outright; she makes a mental note to step on his foot with her heels later. "That's very kind of you to say."

"I speak only the truth," Andre tells her with a slight tilt of the head. He smiles at her again and asks, this time with a slight hint of reserve, "... Would it be possible for us to speak privately? I have wanted for some time to meet you, and, ah..." He turns to the rest of 5D's with a sheepish look. "You all would not mind, would you? I understand if you wish to keep your Queen close..."

"Oh, no!" Crow waves at him, dismissing his concerns. He's quite close to letting out his laughter, but he's doing a great job at keeping the urge at bay. "Go on, don't let us keep you!"

At this, Andre turns back to Yusei and inquires, "And you, _mi reina_? Do you consent?"

He's offered his arm out to her, and Yusei finds herself taking it.

"Alright," she says, and Andre beams.

As the foreign Duelist leads her away, Yusei glances over her shoulder at the team one last time. Crow wriggles his eyebrows suggestively at her, and Akiza has a hand over her mouth that does nothing to hide her obvious smile. Luna seems peaceful, while Leo is pouting harder than ever and looks as if he wants to run after them.

Crow noiselessly mouths, "_Gettin' some tonight,_" and Akiza quickly covers the children's eyes as Yusei discreetly flicks him off.

He responds with a mock scandalized gasp and a hand laid dramatically across his forehead, but Yusei isn't able to counter. She turns her head forward and looks at Andre, who seems ready to speak again.

"You… you are much more beautiful in person, Yusei," he confesses quietly.

Up close, she notices that his eyes are a warm shade of brown, and he has an expression that is open and honest.

"I have heard that mere pictures can never do a lovely woman justice… and I see now that it is quite true."

Yusei's face warms, and she's suddenly unsure of what to say. She eventually settles on, "... It's probably just the fancy dress. I'm hardly ever dressed this well."

Andre seems ready to protest against this, but he remains quiet. The way he looks at her says enough, and Yusei wonders if this is how the rest of their conversation is destined to go.

She doesn't recall a time where anyone has ever spoken to her this way. It is certainly something new.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

When the press has gotten all that Jack is willing to give them, they finally disperse and begin interviewing other partygoers. Jack, completely unruffled and looking nothing like he'd just been mobbed by the paparazzi, straightens his coat anyway and looks around the room for his team. When he doesn't spot them immediately, Jack frowns in irritation.

"Where the hell did they go…?"

He doesn't find them for a while, venturing from room to room; it's the first time that he's annoyed that these events are held in such large and grandiose accommodations. When he _does_ find Team 5D's—stowed away in an obscured corner booth of a mostly empty room and obviously hiding—there is one teammate glaringly missing.

"Where's Yusei?" he asks as he approaches the booth.

"Hey to you, too, Jack," Crow greets dryly, reaching up towards the ceiling with both arms and giving a long stretch. He yawns and says, "Yusei ain't here."

"Obviously," Jack responds, rolling his eyes. "Where is she?"

Akiza and the twins glance at each other with unsure looks on their faces, but Crow holds nothing back. He grins and replies, "She went frolicking with her new boyfriend. Got swept off her feet a while ago, haven't seen her since."

Jack stares. "… What?"

Crow rolls his shoulders and begins to say, "Well, let me educate you: when a man loves a woman—"

"You've heard of Team Unicorn, haven't you, Jack? The world-famous Turbo Dueling team?" Akiza quickly interjects, glaring at Crow and only receiving a smirk in response. When Jack glances at her and nods, she continues, "Well, one of their Duelists, Andre, came and introduced himself earlier. He wanted to talk to Yusei alone, so they went off somewhere. That's all."

"Yeah, but did you see the way he was _looking_ at her?" Crow asks, hands flat on the table. He snickers and says, "He _totally_ wanted in her pants, it was as obvious as—woah, hey, looks like Prince Charming's going on a quest! We'll keep the seats warm while you're gone, yeah?"

Jack pays no attention to him as he stalks away.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

Yusei is alone when he comes across her. Or, rather, they nearly crash into each other as they reach an open archway at the same time.

"Woah, Jack—!" She almost falls over, but Jack wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her upright. Yusei grasps his shoulders as she steadies herself and says, "Where are you running off to? I was just about to get back to the team—"

"Where were you just now?" he interrupts, and she looks at him strangely.

"I was talking with Team Unicorn. They're right over there," she says, gesturing to a trio of men standing together at one side of the room. They are currently being interviewed by an excited Carly. "They're brilliant strategists, you know. Especially Jean. We'll have to be careful when we face them on the track." When Yusei notices him staring intently at them, she adds, "I can introduce you, if you want. They're great people, I'm sure they won't mind—"

"Which one is Andre?"

She blinks. "The red-haired one."

Jack's eyes narrow. He murmurs under his breath, "… His haircut is stupid."

"_Jack_," Yusei warns. "Don't be rude. Now, come on…"

She tugs at his wrist and leads him back to 5D's table. Jack grumbles lowly about kidnappers and meddlesome interlopers—looping an arm possessively around Yusei's waist and glaring at everyone that approaches—while she pointedly ignores him.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

A lovely photo of Andre and Yusei with their arms linked together and smiling at the camera finds its way onto Carly's blog. Comments left by viewers include, "_Oh no, my OTP has been threatened_," "_Player Three has entered the battlefield_," and "_A NEW CHALLENGER APPEARS_."

Yusei clicks her laptop shut and is glad that Jack doesn't really use the Internet for much else besides ordering clothes and special ramen.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: … Oh, Andre, you charmer. XD

Don't worry, this isn't over yet. Andre will most definitely be back, friends, just wait and see.

So, I think it's reached that point where updates will start to be coming slower. I've only got two completely written out chapters left to post, so I'll be doing some writing in the meantime.

So, once again, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	6. Surveying

A/N: … Um. Long time, no update, eh?

Here's another chapter for you.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 6:** Surveying

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

Wearing their new Turbo uniforms for the WRGP, Yusei and Crow roll their Duel Runners into Poppo Time. As they enter the garage, they notice Jack sprawled out on the sofa beside them.

He lifts his head at their entrance and says, "About time you two showed up. Did you drive all the way to France to get your clothes?"

Crow takes off his helmet and rolls his eyes. "Very funny," he grumbles.

Meanwhile, Yusei swings her leg over her Runner and dismounts. Her uniform is a bit tighter than she's comfortable with, but it's more streamlined and has greater wind resistance than her usual clothes, so she's satisfied with it.

Yusei stands up and slips off her helmet, and her hair springs up into its usual flaring state. She leans down to place the helmet in the driver's seat.

"_Damn_."

Yusei straightens again and glances at Jack. "What is it?" she asks.

"Uh…" From his sprawled out position of the sofa, he clears his throat and says innocently, "…Your new outfit. Looks good."

She looks suspiciously at him for a moment but eventually says, "Thanks," and turns back to Crow.

They talk for a while about possible improvements for their Runners. Increasing speed is a must, they eventually decide as they perform maintenance checks on their bikes.

"I'll need my laptop to check the schematics again. I should look over them to see if I missed anything," Yusei is saying. She leans against the Yusei Go and drums her gloved fingers against its red surface. "There must be something in the Ener-D system that can get us moving faster…"

Crow stands upright from wiping down the Blackbird and throws the rag on top of his toolbox. He gestures towards the stairs and asks, "I'll get it for you, if you want?"

Yusei smiles at him and replies, "Sure. Thanks, Crow," and he salutes her and heads up the stairs to retrieve the laptop. Yusei then continues to work on her D-Wheel in silence.

She's completely absorbed in her work until she eventually feels someone's eyes on her. Yusei suddenly remembers that Jack is still in the room with her, and she glances over her shoulder to see what he's doing.

Sure enough, Jack is the one staring at her. But his eyes are nowhere near her face.

She glowers at him until he notices that he's been caught. His eyes flicker up to hers and she shoots him a sharp glare, but Jack doesn't do anything but raise an eyebrow and smirk at her.

"Your new uniform is great," he repeats. He rubs at his chin contemplatively, and his gaze strays down to her backside once again. "_Really_ great…"

Yusei makes a sound of frustration and abandons the D-Wheels, instead heading towards the stairs. She can feel his eyes obediently following her every movement.

She mutters under her breath, "… I'm going to go find Crow."

As she stalks away, Jack's voice calls after her, "Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave!" and Yusei's face burns.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: Do she got the booty?

… She doooo.

(I am so sorry.)


End file.
